


A black hole holds all the colors of the universe

by RossKL



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Hidden Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post Civil War, They both need a Hug, bareback, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: Steve enters Tony while looking in his eyes.OR: After the Civil War, after the death and rebirth of Steve, after Tony wakes up from the coma, Steve and Tony are trying to get their relationship back to what it was before.Square R5 - Steve Rogers/Captain America.





	A black hole holds all the colors of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ergos33 for the beta-ing, and Mizzy for the constant encouragement.

Steve’s smile is wide and fake when he nods in the man’s direction.

Tony knows something’s wrong with that smile, Steve can see the question in his pretty blue eyes. Tony squeezes his hip, rubbing his thumb on the suit while he leans into him imperceptibly. He always worries about him - the monster inside Steve _purrs_ – and this is no exception.

Steve is not an actor, he isn’t used to lying in people’s faces, even though the situation requires him to be diplomat. That’s always been Tony’s skill. So he doesn’t put all that much effort in warming up his smile – the tool wouldn’t see the difference between the two, and Steve isn’t akin to wasting any more of his time in humoring the man.

Said man smiles in Tony’s direction. Steve resists the urge to close his hand around his neck and add just a touch of _too much_ pressure—

“Can you give us a moment, Doctor?” Tony asks to the man. He didn’t even introduce himself properly. He just slid to Tony’s side and greeted him, kissing him on the cheeks like Tony is his property.

“Of course, of course,” the man replies. Condescending.

Steve wants to rip the skull off his head.

Tony steers him away a little, making him turn his back to the man. Steve is glad he has Tony’s undivided attention back on himself. He feels better already. 

Tony brings him away from the crowd of people, in a semi-empty corner.

“It will only take a minute, honey.” Tony smiles at him.

Steve feels a bit of the tension sliding off him. He nods, and this earns him a smile from Tony – Steve’s stomach does that weird thing Tony always seems to trigger. They’ve been through so much, they’ve been together for years, but the Civil War had seriously tested their relationship – and here Steve is, unable to acknowledge his feelings for what they are, for what they’ve always been, _again_.

Tony caresses his cheek, his thumb resting on Steve’s face and stroking lightly. Steve smiles back without prompting.

His body’s reactions have always been outside Steve’s control, when Tony is involved.

“Thank you,” Tony says. He leans up a little and Steve loses himself in those eyes, before Tony closes them, kissing him briefly.

Steve breathes.

In that moment, he doesn’t even care if someone sees them.

***

The minute stretches out in ten minutes.

Steve is not happy.

This is one of the rare times he and Tony meet each other in public, outside their duty as Avengers. Sure, Tony is still part of the Avengers, whereas Steve is not – a wise decision, not being on the same team for the time being. 

They don’t agree on anything, and they have to get their relationship back on track – they need it for the team, they want it for themselves. 

Therefore, they decided to start from scratch. Separated teams, joining forces every once in a while, but not close enough to butt heads on every minuscule decision.

Besides, it’s not like the world doesn’t need as much help as they could get from all the organizations it could get, anyway.

So, they set a routine this way, meeting outside of their ‘jobs’ whenever they could – and that means private encounters, aimed at becoming familiar to one another once again. 

Sometimes, they meet at galas, for public occasions, where public relations have to be done, jokes have to be cracked, hands have to be shaken.

Steve hates those evenings.

He can’t get Tony all for himself. 

Even if he could, even if there was nobody that would like to talk to the illustrious Tony Stark, they couldn’t be joined at the hip all evening. People would start raising eyebrows, asking questions. Their relationship is nowhere near solid enough to undergo other people’s interference, not yet. 

There, Tony must do what he has to do. Without him. 

Steve would rather hole up in his or Tony’s house and get properly reacquainted with each other.

He would rather have Tony’s undivided attention all evening, all night. He would rather Tony screamed in pleasure instead of smiling at someone else.

The monster inside Steve growls.

Tony is still talking to the man from before, laughing at something he said, nursing his glass of sparkly water in one hand. Steve wants nothing more than go there and physically pry him off the guy. 

Good thing the room is full of people.

***

“You probably need to ease  off on the scowl,” a familiar voice says behind him.

Steve just got to the bar to keep himself busy while he waited for Tony. He turns around and sees him, still in his elegant suit, big smile on his face.

He can’t get enough of him. 

He wonders how he is supposed to keep his cool with Tony next to him all the time, without being able to touch him like he wants whenever he wants. It wasn’t this bad, _before_ – it’s gotten so, _so_ much worse since he woke up again, woke Tony up, made up.

Now, he itches to grab Tony’s waist and pull him close. He itches to have Tony’s perfectly trimmed mustache and goatee on his face, on his skin. He itches to have Tony underneath him, moaning incoherently as he fucks him.

It takes a lot of self-discipline, not to act on it.

Tony must see something in his eyes, because his smile turns into something darker.

Steve takes a sip of his orange juice, eyes not leaving Tony’s frame, then starts walking. Tony follows him – _like he’s supposed to, good boy, don’t ever get away from me, you’re mine, you’re mine, just like I’m yours_.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, Steve. Do I have to worry?” Tony aims for casual, but Steve knows him well enough to notice that there’s more to it. 

They’re walking side by side now, Steve taking them both to a free space near the wall on the left side of the room. He leans a little into Tony’s space and says, “I’m trying to keep myself from peeling you out of your suit and fucking you right in the middle of this room.” 

Tony inhales sharply and his stride falters a little. 

Before they can reach the wall, someone else intercepts Tony. 

“Hey, Tony.” It’s Reed. Steve already knows what’s going to happen. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Then he turns to Steve. “Hi, Steve.”

“Hi.”

Tony bites his lips. He looks up at Steve – his pupils are a little blown.

Steve physically relaxes his facial muscles to smooth out the scowl. He looks at Tony in return, raising both his eyebrows.

He knows what’s going to happen, now. 

He sees something apologetic cross Tony’s face, before he turns to Reed. “Sure, lead on.”

Reed nods at Steve, then puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder as he steers him away from Steve.

Tony knows what’s going to happen, later. 

***

People wanting to talk to Captain America are not enough to distract Steve from his locked focus on Tony. He smiles and shakes hands, he talks about what the person in front of him wants to talk about, he gives his own opinions to people who ask for them.

Never say Steve Rogers neglects his obligations.

He glances at Tony an alarming amount of times.

A couple of times, Tony looks back at him. Steve doesn’t lower his gaze before Tony – he likes to see the faintest blush on Tony’s cheeks before getting his attention back to Reed.

Sometimes, Tony doesn’t look back at him. Steve breathes in and tries to think about something else that is not Tony – for instance, about how boring this evening is. How boring those conversations are. For how much longer they have to be there before it’s not impolite to leave. 

Once or twice, Tony touches Reed’s arm as he gets enthusiastic about the discussion. Steve wants to physically haul Tony away from Reed and punch the latter just for breathing near Tony. It’s a strong urge, and Steve would be scared, had he had these thoughts because of someone else.

But it’s Tony, so it’s okay. He’s allowed to feel that way. 

He _should_ feel that way.

Tony’s his. He wants Tony to explain— whatever he’s talking about with Reed to _him_. He wants to know – he doesn’t want to be left behind. _He_ wants to be the one to encourage Tony. 

Tony shouldn’t need anyone else besides him – Steve wants everyone to tell Tony how good he is, to encourage him and to look up to him. Steve just needs to be the first. He needs Tony to tell him his ideas, he needs to work with him on those ideas, together, he wants to be needed by Tony the same way Steve needs him.

It’s infuriating. It’s intoxicating.

Steve likes to believe he can simply fantasize about keeping Tony all to himself, without minding who he has to hurt for it to happen. He likes to believe that, when faced with the choice, he would act differently than what he does in his mind. — _Punching people square in the face for daring to breathe next to Tony, closing his hands around Reed’s neck for touching Tony and squeezing_ just so _._

He’s really glad the room is full of people. That way, he can pretend to distract himself from his thoughts. 

***

Tony is barely with him for the rest of the evening.

Whenever they meet, they shift closer with every second that goes by. All in all, it’s probably a good thing that people keep wanting to talk to one of them alone. Steve doesn’t have to worry too much about what image they give off. Not that he cares – he just wants to be sure he and Tony are on the same page again, emotionally speaking, before going back to being public about their relationship.

On the down side, every second that ticks by is a reminder of the constant emptiness  next to Steve. 

By the time the evening ends, Steve is wired up to the point that a single touch from Tony would light up the tension between them and Steve would lose it right there and then.

Tony must have figured that out, if the continuous glances in Steve’s direction are anything to go by. Steve can see the smirk forming on his face right before Tony masks it and bites his lips. 

Tony is very careful not to touch him.

Steve is losing his mind.

They shake the last hands, smile at some other people, and finally nobody is paying attention to them anymore.

“C’mon, Cap. I’ll drop you off at your apartment.”

Even though nobody is close enough to hear what they’re talking about, they still keep it even. Safe for work. “Are you sure it’s not a problem for you?” It’s not like Steve brought his bike.

“No bother at all.” Tony his smiling his genuine smile.

Steve breathes in. Tony is beautiful.

“After you, then.” 

Steve lets Tony walk in front of him just to have a good view of his ass. Tony knows it and plays it up, swaying his ass just a bit more than he usually does. 

Steve has been half hard the whole evening, but they’re already heading home now – he can endure some more teasing. 

Besides, it’s not that Steve isn’t going to ruin that pretty little ass in a while anyway.

Tony doesn’t turn around once. He keeps heading in the direction of the car, his pace a little slower than usual. Had it been any other time, Steve would have walked right beside him, bumping their shoulders together, or even putting one arm around Tony as they walked. Now, though, the thought of touching Tony alone is enough to make his breath hitch in his chest.

They get to the private parking lot and easily find Tony’s car. There are half a dozen other cars and nobody around, so Tony turns around and takes a step forward, hand already raised to touch Steve.

Steve takes a step back. 

Tony has a moment of uncertainty, before he notices the look in Steve’s eyes. “Get in the car, Tony.”

Tony doesn’t reply. He lingers his gaze on Steve’s whole body, top to bottom and vice versa, and licks his lips unconsciously. Then he salutes. 

Steve wants to _wreck_ him. 

They get in the car without another word. Tony’s driving towards Steve’s apartment, and Steve is looking at Tony.

He’s taking in all the details he would have loved to memorize more thoroughly, this night. Tony’s clear eyes, the perfect cut of Tony’s suit, Tony’s hands on the wheel, Tony’s strong thighs, Tony’s Tony’s Tony’s. 

He can’t get enough of him. He’s been missing him the whole evening. Tony talked to and laughed and touched _so_ many other people that night. Steve’s the only one Tony should have focused on.

Steve’s mildly aware Tony’s hitting the gas a little harder than usual.  He's turned  to look at Steve once or twice, and each time, Steve’s curt “Eyes on the road” keeps him from getting distracted too much. He keeps shifting on his seat, and Steve doesn’t need to look down to know Tony’s hard too.

***

When they arrive at Steve’s apartment, Tony barely manages to shut the front door behind him, before Steve turns around and slams him against the door, hard. Tony whines loudly as Steve attacks his mouth and swallows the sounds right  out of  Tony’s mouth.

It’s heaven. 

The only words Steve is able to think of are ‘finally’, ‘mine’ and combinations of the two. It seems like it’s been ages – and not barely two days – since he last tasted Tony and held him against his own body.

Sometimes he wonders if the way Tony makes him feel is healthy.

Then, Tony whines softly against his mouth and melts into him a little bit more, and Steve decides he doesn’t care.

Steve brings one hand on Tony’s face and cups his jaw. He loves to feel the goatee under his fingers – it’s another reminder that it’s _Tony_ in his hand, no one else, and it’s all _his_.

Tony closes his arms around Steve’s waist and brings him forward, making their pelvis grind. Steve growls, the sound coming straight from his chest – _Tony makes him lose his goddamn mind_. 

He presses his whole body to Tony’s, constricting him against the door. 

Even if Tony wanted to move now, he couldn’t. 

Steve is a strategist after all.

Tony moans softly as Steve opens his mouth and kisses him deep, thrusting his tongue in Tony’s mouth. Tony’s hips come up to grind into Steve. Steve’s hands are on Tony’s hips in a beat, stilling him and preventing him to move any further. Tony whines and attempts to overpower Steve, trying to thrust up anyway.

He should know better than trying to up Steve’s strength, by now.

Steve slams his hips to the door and breaks the kiss. He moves to Tony’s ear. “Still.” 

Tony’s full body shivers, but the word has the immediate effect to freeze him dead in his place. Steve smiles. “That’s good,” he whispers, moving his lips down Tony’s lobe and on his neck, slowly. “Look at you, obeying me so fast. I should keep you on edge all the time.” He kisses the spot right under Tony’s ear, relishing the feeling of Tony trying to keep as still as possible as yet another shiver shakes him. 

Steve licks the same spot and kisses it open-mouthed. He loves the little sounds Tony is making, short intakes of breath and soft, breathy moans. 

That’s the genius Tony Stark, reduced to moans and waiting for Steve to get some pleasure. A wave of lust clouds Steve’s brain.

That’s how Tony needs to be, all the time. That’s where he belongs – in Steve’s arms.

The mere thought of Tony being anywhere else, with anyone else, makes Steve see red.

Steve scrapes his teeth on the same spot on Tony’s neck, and he groans. He bares his neck to give Steve better access, and Steve brings up one hand to help him get the angle just right.

Tony doesn’t care it will bruise.

Steve wants it to bruise.

He wants everybody to know Tony is taken. If he could, he would put a damn neon sign over him, or put a collar on his beautiful neck – staking Steve’s property. A hickey seems too mild of an option, but it’s the only one he has, for now, so he makes the best of it.

Steve moves his mouth to Tony’s neck and licks a line from his shirt up to his chin, slowly. He keeps Tony’s head still with one hand and goes back to his pulse point. The feeling of Tony’s blood rushing under his neck, recreating the frantic beating of his heart, is somewhat hypnotizing for Steve. He keeps his lips on Tony’s neck for a few seconds, feeling Tony’s heartbeat through his lips and relishing in the knowledge Tony is _alive_ , safe, and in his arms.

“Steve,” Tony moans, and it’s so needy Steve’s knees almost go weak. 

He starts working at his pulse point, kissing and licking the spot over and over again, teeth scraping the skin and tongue soothing the spot again and again. This one’s going to be a bitch to cover up, and Steve almost smiles.

Tony is a moaning mess by the time Steve goes back to kiss him. He’s enthusiastic and he tries again to grind up into Steve, but no matter how strong Tony is, he’s no match for him.

Stopped from grinding up into him, Tony’s hand come up and tangle into Steve’s  hair , bringing him closer to his face and kissing him back just as hard. That’s his Tony, solving problems with such a natural easiness Steve’s almost jealous.

Steve presses Tony’s head to the door as he french-kisses him. Tony moans at that too, and Steve can’t help but take his lower lip in his teeth and pull.

He needs Tony, all of him, now.

He works Tony’s tie off in a handful of seconds, tossing it carelessly on the floor. He starts opening the buttons of Tony’s shirt when he feels Tony’s hands on his neck, mirroring Steve’s movements. Steve grabs them, stopping him and taking a step back, opening his eyes. 

He finds Tony looking at him, pupils blown, red lips parted, swollen oh-so-prettily. 

“Kneel.”

Steve barely has time to notice the fire in Tony’s eyes before Tony lets himself fall down on his knees, hard.

Steve loves how Tony flinches – that must have hurt. _He did that to himself, for Steve_.

Steve widens his stance as Tony works at his slacks in quick movements. He’s the best at that.

Steve looks down as Tony frees his cock. Tony has his eyes fixed on his cock as he licks it from base to top. Steve brings his hands on Tony’s head, not quite pushing – just resting. 

Tony looks up at him wide eyed as he takes his cock in his mouth, all the way down until it hits his throat. Steve groans – _finally_.

Tony works his head beautifully as he goes up and down on his cock, and Steve sighs. “Fuck, you’re so good at this,” he says.

He’s rewarded with a deep moan. Steve can feel it around his cock, and his hips thrust up reflexively. Tony falters for a second, before going back to sucking his cock and massaging his balls, all his attention focused on Steve’s pleasure. 

The monster inside Steve purrs. _Finally_.

Steve moans, tightening his hands on Tony’s still-too-styled hair.

He lets Tony set his pace for a little while longer, enjoying the visual and the feeling of pleasure without having to move a muscle. He moves one hand on Tony’s cheek to feel it hollow out on his cock. Steve strokes his thumb where he disappears into Tony’s mouth and that earns him another strangled moan.

“You love this, don’t you?” Another little moan. Tony looks up at him with those wide, lust-blown eyes. 

He doesn’t need Tony to reply to know he’s right.

Tony does it anyway. He nods two times, tongue sweeping under Steve’s cock and _God_ , that’s it.

Steve tightens his hands in Tony’s hair and doesn’t wait for Tony to relax, before starting to fuck his mouth. 

Tony gags a little, struggling to get his breath back. Steve moans as he crowds Tony near the door a little more with every thrust. “God, Tony, you’re so fucking good, you feel so good,” he moans, and feels Tony’s hands tighten on his hips, before his fingers move to his ass and start pressing in. 

Tony’s not even attempting to touch himself, and that thought makes another wave of lust go through Steve’s body. He’s _so good_ for him.

“Look at you, taking it so good,” he says, voice raw, hips never slowing down. He’s close and he’s not planning to stop. Tony’s worked up breath and his fingers clenching on his ass don’t help Steve in keeping his cool, so he just starts losing his rhythm. “You were born for this, Tony, you were born to be on your knees, at my feet, Jesus,” he says. The closer he gets to his orgasm, the more Steve’s filters crumble down and disappear.

Judging by the way Tony’s gripping him and moaning, he loves it.

“Don’t let anyone tell you you belong somewhere else,” Steve says under his breath, low enough for the words to resemble grunts. “The best use for your sweet mouth is to be around my cock, sucking me off,” he punctuates the last words with broken thrusts. 

Fingers digging into his ass, Tony looks up to him, desperation in his eyes as he struggles to breath, and that’s it. Steve groans and comes in Tony’s mouth, fingers tight in Tony’s hair. He’s mildly aware Tony is gagging a bit, but the sensations just add up and Steve keeps coming, fully unwinding for the first time in the whole evening. 

He comes down his high after a few more seconds. Tony’s still clutching his ass and trying to even out his breathing. Steve loosens the grip on Tony’s hair and lets him breathe properly.

As much as he loves that kind of tears on Tony’s face, he doesn’t want him to actually choke. Not this time, anyway.

Tony looks up at him as Steve takes his cock off his mouth. His eyes and cheeks are wet, and Steve brushes his thumbs on his cheeks to dry them off. Tony’s mouth and chin are a mess of spit and come, and Steve feels another wave of lust going through his body. 

Tony’s breathing is almost back to normal, so Steve passes his right thumb on Tony’s chin, swipes off some of the mess, then feeds it to Tony. He opens his mouth easily and takes the finger in his mouth, licking it clean.

Steve feels his cock trying to stir again. 

He repeats the motion three times, before Tony’s chin is somewhat clean again. Steve pulls out his thumb from Tony’s mouth and says, “That’s better.”

Tony is still looking at him with almost black eyes. He turns his head and kisses Steve’s hand, and Steve feels warmth filling him again.

He bends over and kisses Tony. He tastes of come and spit, it’s wet and lewd, but it’s Tony, so it’s perfect.

The kiss is almost gentle, almost like an apology from Steve. Tony tries to deepen the kiss, but Steve keeps it light, trying to make Tony’s jaw and mouth rest. Tony whines a little, but Steve doesn’t give in. He takes his hand on Tony’s cheek and strokes a little, and just like that he feels Tony minutely relax.

Steve kisses his lips once, twice, before helping Tony standing up. Tony is looking at him with a mixture of heat and fondness, and Steve smiles at him before cupping his jaw once again. “Come to bed,” he says, sliding his hand into Tony’s and leading him to his bedroom.

Tony is almost glued to Steve for the entire, short trip. He tightens his fingers in Steve’s hand and grabs Steve’s arm with his other hand, keeping their bodies as physically close as possible.

Steve smiles. He loves when Tony gets all clingy on him. It makes the monster inside him sated and pliant, relishing in the feel that Tony needs the closeness, the touch, need _Steve_ just as much as Steve needs him. 

It doesn’t happen all that often now that they’re trying to get their relationship back to what it was – Tony is still somewhat cautious around him, doesn’t completely let himself go and touch him whenever and however he wants. Steve knows the difference with how it was before. This is why every time Tony allows himself the closeness Steve know he needs, Steve counts it as a win.

When they get into the bedroom, Steve strokes his thumb on Tony’s hand before letting him go.

It’s not even a second before Tony grabs his face and kisses him. He pushes his tongue inside Steve and Steve moans, loving the way Tony plasters over his body as he grinds up into him.

Steve grabs Tony’s ass and brings him closer, and it’s Tony’s turn to moan, loud and needy. The kiss has shifted into something wet and uncoordinated as Steve keeps pushing Tony’s body against his, his own cock filling up again quickly against the onslaught of sensations.

After a couple of seconds, Steve stops the motions, steadying Tony who tries to thrust up back into him. “Shh, easy, Tony,” Steve whispers against his mouth, putting some distance between their bodies.

“C’mon, Steve, baby, c’mon,” Tony whines, trying to get their bodies to touch again. Steve doesn’t loosen the grip. “Please, I need it.”

Steve’s fingers tighten on their own will. “I can see that, honey.” He squeezes Tony’s ass. “Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you properly in a minute.”

Tony bites his lips. “Promises, promises.”

It’s Steve’s turn to slam his mouth on Tony’s. 

He’s sure Tony got the memo that Steve is way more riled up about him than he was before their Civil War – Tony’s stupidly clever and perceptive, he can’t have missed that. Steve knows Tony is purposefully adding fuel to the situation.

Steve doesn’t mind. 

In fact, Steve loves it. This way, he feels enabled to let himself go and not hold back on Tony. 

The kiss is frantic and heady. Steve’s hands roam all over Tony’s body as he pushes him towards the bed. When he gets there, Tony lies down and brings Steve above him, never once stopping kissing him and touching him wherever he could.

The feeling of Tony’s body underneath his has Steve’s blood boil and the monster inside him purr. 

Finally, _finally_ Tony is right where he belongs.

Steve breaks the kiss only to help Tony getting out of his clothes. They get rid of the shirt easily and then Steve is on Tony’s pants while Tony goes up to unbutton Steve’s shirt. It’s fast and awkward, nowhere as smooth as it was before, but that’s okay – they only need to get reacquainted to each other, is all.

Steve is willing to do whatever it takes to get there.

The clothes get discarded in a few more seconds, and then Steve is leaning over to take the lube from his drawer. They don’t bother with condoms – they never did before, what with Steve’s inability to get anything. Tony’s legs spread wide without prompting, and Steve feels a stab of want so strong he almost lets the lube slip from his hands. 

Tony’s hands keep roaming Steve’s back, getting up on his neck and then down to squeeze his ass. It’s maddening. Steve loves it.

He prepares Tony with quick, expert movements – nothing will ever make him forget how to make Tony’s body love him more than it already does, not even touch deprivation from their breaking ups, or death. 

Almost as a cue to prove him right, Tony’s body loosen up very quickly under his fingers. Tony arches up and keeps saying, “I’m ready, I’m ready, Steve, please,” and Steve smiles. That’s his Tony.

Tony’s there, he’s squirming and looking at him with wide, pleading eyes, like he’s never going to be more ready to take him in, to take Steve inside him, and that sight is just a tad too much for Steve. Steve lowers himself on Tony just to kiss him. It’s an impulse, and it’s not what his and Tony’s bodies are demanding from him right now, but he can’t help it. He cups Tony’s face with his clean hand and strokes his cheeks gently. The utter trust Tony has in him after everything that happened manages to catch him off guard, all the time.

They kiss like that for a little while. Steve takes compassion on him when Tony tries to deepen the kiss, whining underneath him— Besides, he wants to be inside Tony just as much as Tony wants him to  be . He breaks the kiss and  moves  his hand down to grab his cock.

Steve enters Tony while looking in his eyes.

Tony moans loudly at the sweet drag of Steve’s cock in him. His eyes almost fall shut before he’s back looking at Steve with awe in his lust-fogged eyes, his nails digging deep into his back, scratching the skin. 

Steve loves him.

The realization is so terrifying and natural he closes his eyes under the onslaught of emotions. His gut reaction is  to thrust up into Tony again, and again. He’s hyper aware of everything, of Tony’s moans, of his body’s responses at Steve’s movements, and Steve is irrationally scared – scared Tony will figure out his thoughts if he so much as looks him in the eyes. 

So he keeps them shut, burying his head in Tony’s neck as he fucks Tony into the mattress, deep and hard, just as Tony likes. _Mine, mine, mine_.

If he tries to clear his own mind from inappropriate thoughts of the ‘too soon’ kind, well, it’s nobody’s business but his.

“Steve, Steve,” Tony keeps moaning, breathless now. Steve kisses and bites his neck in reply, leaving hickey after hickey – and that earns more breathless gasps from Tony.

“Steve, I’m close,” Tony whispers between moans. He’s whispered right in Steve’s ear, and it’s heady and intoxicating, and takes Steve himself closer to the edge as the monster growls in happiness. _I did this_.

Steve leaves Tony’s neck and brings his hand between their bodies. He realizes he opened his eyes when he takes Tony’s cock in his hand and sees Tony’s face getting deformed with pleasure almost instantaneously.

Steve is thrusting wildly into him now, the tightness of Tony’s ass on his cock bringing him closer and closer to the orgasm. Tony’s moaning loudly and keeps pushing his body up into Steve’s hand and back down Steve’s cock, and Steve’s not sure he could ever, ever get over this. 

“Good, honey, let it all out,” Steve says while Tony seems lost in repeating his name over and over again. “Yeah, let go, Tony, it’s okay, you’re beautiful, you’re perfect, you feel so good.” Steve is mildly aware that he’s not too coherent himself now, and that he’s dangerously close to spilling things that he would want to remain hidden. He just can’t help himself, not when Tony is this close, not when he’s all around him, hindering his senses and filling his brain.

Tony comes screaming Steve’s name. 

His body twists and arches up involuntarily as Steve jerks him off, and he’s beautiful, and he clenches up so good around him, and he’s _Steve’s_ and the monster inside him triumphs. _I’m the one who did that._

Steve comes with Tony’s name on his lips and a confession in his head.

At that, Tony’s hands go up on Steve’s neck and brings him down to kiss him. Steve lets himself fall.

*

When the last string of pleasure leaves him, Steve gets out of Tony and lies on his side on the bed, right next to him. His eyes are fixed on Tony’s face, his own hand slides over Tony’s lax body, and Tony is looking right at him too. 

Tony smiles. 

Steve’s chest clenches.

Tony is completely, utterly beautiful. Tony is a genius, a futurist, and he’s brilliant. Tony is everything.

He never managed to convince anyone, let alone himself, that there was ever a time when he didn’t love Tony. There could never be such time. He tried, God knows he has, he tried of not feeling anything more than pure friendship and camaraderie for Tony, but it never worked out. They always got here. 

There’s no point in trying anymore.

In spite of his earlier reservations, Steve does the only thing that – in that moment – feels right. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony loses the smile and sighs. He watches Steve intently, his own hand caressing idly Steve’s side, up and down. Steve stares back, taking in every little detail of Tony’s face, his mouth, his facial hair, his clear blue eyes. 

He feels his chest constricted as seconds tick by. He draws circles on Tony’s skin with his thumb, slowly, allowing himself to really take Tony in, with all his senses: watching him, smelling him, tasting him in his mouth, hearing his soft breathing and his muffled, quick heartbeat, feeling his skin under his fingers.

He never wants Tony to leave.

Then, after a few more seconds, Tony smiles at him. “It’s late, Steve. Let’s go take a shower.” 

Steve’s heart misses a beat. It’s a great idea, of course it is, but he’s not ready to get up just yet. 

Suddenly, irrationally, his prime focus is to make sure Tony _understands_. He couldn’t explain why – he just needs Tony to get it. He feels that their whole relationship might depend on it. Steve clenches his fingers on Tony’s hip. “I love you, Tony,” he repeats, firm. “I mean it.”

Tony keeps the smile on his face. Steve thinks that it’s a parody of a smile – it’s always that, when it doesn’t reach his eyes. Tony’s eyes are beautiful when they smile.

“I never stopped loving you.” _Not even when we fought_ , Steve doesn’t say.

Tony tightens his hand just so. His eyes are burning into Steve’s. Then, after a moment, he says “I know, sweetheart.”

Steve leans in and kisses him. He can’t help it – it’s Tony. It’s his own center of gravity. It’s his own black hole— there’s no escape for him, no salvation, no survival.

Steve would never ask for something different.

Tony kisses him back, clenching his hand on Steve’s side. He scoops closer, lips never leaving Steve’s, and Steve shifts a little to better accommodate him in his arms. He strokes his hand on Tony’s back, soothing. 

“I love you too,” Tony whispers on his lips.

Steve breathes.

Then he smiles, tightening his embrace just so.

There will be time for a shower later, Steve thinks. For now, he’s happy to just lay there with Tony in his arms, on his lips, all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
